


Three Sentences Meme: Brian and Matt are Friendly Exes

by persnickett



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series, Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnickett/pseuds/persnickett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme time!<br/>Tell me about a story I haven't written, and I'll give you between one and three sentences from that story.</p><p>averzierlia said:</p><p>Brian and Matt are friendly ex's, Dom and John don't handle this very well. There may have been manhandling involved in their reactions, but no one is telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentences Meme: Brian and Matt are Friendly Exes

"Not sure that's the best idea man," Matt responds slowly to the blond beach bimbo's invitation, "Dominic could get, I dunno, jealous or something."

John hates himself a little for the way Matt rubs at his wrist like he can still feel the pressure of John's grip; for the showy, dark purple blotch conspicuously marking the pale skin of his neck, and the ones lower down, where he'd have to get the kid out of those jeans again to see them. 

But not as much he hates the way Matt's eyes flick to that mouth when Brian flashes him one of those stupid, perfectly Crest-white grins that says that just might be exactly what the pretty little fucker has in mind.

-‘Snick, December 2011


End file.
